I bet I will kiss you
by SoundlessVoice27
Summary: She loves him, he doesn't know, he loves her, she doesn't know... They were about to confess, a bet changed everything... One-shot


**Hi people!**

**Sorry because I havent updated in a long time. I decided to take a break from my other stories (Meltdown, What cha doin with a girl like that?!) And this idea for a one-shot came one day to my mind, I wrote it like in 3 weeks, it was really hard to find inspiration for the end, but I think its really nice n.n I´m also working in other multi-chapter project, but it has even MORE DRAMA than my other story. Well, enjoy this one-shot and remember, I´m NOT giving up or leaving my other stories.**

* * *

**One-shot: I bet I will kiss you**

_Hello, I´m Rin Kagamine, I´m 14 years old and... I have a crush on my best friend Len Kagamine, but he doesn´t know, nobody knows..._

* * *

_Hi, I´m Len Kagamine, I´m 14 years old and... I have a crush on my best friend Rin Kagamine, but she doesn´t know, nobody knows..._

* * *

_Hmm...Hi, I´m Neru Akita, I´m 13 years old and I have a crush on one of my friends Len Kagamine, and everybody knows..._

* * *

**General POV**

It was a normal day at school, the music teacher hadn´t come to school and the principal was too busy to check the most naughty group that was alone. But that day they weren´t making noise, something weird in that classroom. But they weren´t quite because they were studying or reading they were quite because...

* * *

**Len´s POV**

-Hey Len!- Kaito said

-Hi Kaito! What´s up?- I said

-Nothing really, I want to make a bet with you-

-About what?- I asked

-Well, I bet you a year of bananas that you can´t kiss Neru infront of all the class-

-What? There´s no way I´m doing this! I don´t love her!- I said

Then Rin came in and I blushed. I saw Kaito with a smirk when Rin was about to pass by us.

-Oh right, you love...- I covered his mouth and softly slapped him in the head. I forgot to say that Kaito is the only one who knows that I like Rin. -Oh, you so coward that you won´t take the bet...-

-I bet you a year of ice creams that I will do it!- I said, but I was dying inside, I would kiss Neru instead of Rin.

-Lets see...you have to do it today-

-W-What? Ok whatever, just a little kiss right?-

-Yep, that´s it-

* * *

**Rin´s POV**

That was really weird. Kaito tried to shout who Len likes. I hoped it was me, but I dont think so, that´s why I have never told him that I like him. But now, if he likes me or not, Im going to confess to him, I can´t hide this anymore.

* * *

**Len´s POV**

I don´t care if Rin likes me or not, I´m going to confess to her, I plan to do it at lunchtime, first-

-Hi Len!- Rin said interrupting my thoughts.

-H-Hi Rin- I mumbled, I dont know why...oh yeah, I´m going to confess to her.

-What´s up?-she said, she looked really nervous, I wonder why...

-Nothing really-

_No Rin, I´m just about to confess at you at lunchtime._

-Len, can I tell you something?- she asked and took me outside.

-Hmm, sure, I need to tell you something too but go first-

Ok, well, I...- before she could finish Kaito arrived and interrupted us.

-Hey Len! It´s time for our bet!- he said, I was really nervous...

* * *

**Neru´s POV**

Oh yes! Len is gonna kiss me! Even if he doesn´t love me... Well, at least he is going to kiss me instead of Rin, I know he likes her and I think she likes him.

Miku came yelling interrupting my thoughts.

-Hey Neru! He´s coming!- she said

-Oh gosh! Am I okay?-

-Yes, yes- Miku said rolling her eyes

Len entered to the classroom, where was he? Well, however I don´t care because he is gonna kiss me.

-Hmm...Hi Neru- he said

-Hi Len!- I said

When I was about to ask him to kiss me, Rin arrived and interrupted. I saw Len blushed...why he didn´t blush when he saw me? I couldn´t wait anymore, I lean to Len and kiss him. Rin´s eyes open wide, Len´s too. Me? Enjoying...

* * *

**Len´s POV**

What the hell?! Neru is kissing me! I look at the left of Neru and see tears falling from Rin´s eyes...OMG! Rin! Before I could do anything the blonde girl had gone. I quickly pushed Neru and ran to look for Rin. Why she ran? Why those tears falling from her beautiful eyes?

As I thought Rin was sitting at the bottom of the Sakura tree of the school.

-Rin...- I whispered, she was holding her legs against her chest, more tears falling from her eyes... why?

She didn´t notice I was there.

* * *

**Rin´s POV**

Why? WHY?!

Why today when I was going to tell him? I saw them kissing... it hurt a lot. I ran and ran away, away from that scene, away from my worst nightmare came true...

Everytime I felt sad or alone, I sat at the bottom of that tree, that beautiful Sakura tree...

Tears kept falling from my eyes, I felt sad, alone, empty.

I hold my legs against my chest and continue crying... My head between my legs so I couldnt see anything, but suddenly I felt a warm hand on my shoulder, I didn´t even bother to look who was standing there. Then I heard something.

-It was just a bet, I don´t understand why you cry- I recognized the voice, it was Len, couldn´t he realize about my feelings?

-You don´t understand, I, I...- I stand up to continue but Len interrupted me pressing his lips against mine, my eyes open wide, but then, I kissed him back, we would have stayed like that forever, but we needed some air.

-Now, I understand- he said - And I feel the same way- he said kissing me again.

-B-But, you kissed Neru, don´t you love her?- I said

-No, as I said it was just a bet- he answered

I smiled.

-Ok Len, lets make a bet-

-Hmm...about what Rin?-

-**I bet I will kiss you **first, lets see if you can beat me-

* * *

**Len´s POV**

No need to answer, I grab Rin from her waist and kiss her again, then I hugged her...

_**The end**__**  
**_

* * *

**I hope you liked it.**

**If you didnt understand something please ask it in a review. (Sorry, I´m not very good sometimes at grammar and at explaining)**

**Wait for my next story, I will just tell you the title "My heart is yours" Obviously RinxLen! Also wait for the updates of my recent stories, I swear I´m working very hard, you will see, this is my second week at school, at high school (my 1st year), I come back home really tired and just do homework, eat, sleep XD But I write at school, I wrote this one-shot at school.**

**Well, see ya! Please review!**

**-SoundlessVoice27**


End file.
